Kal-El (Earth-0.5)
History Destruction of Krypton and Coming to Earth When Kal-El was still an infant, his scientist father, Jor-El, predicted the end of the world due to General Zod's crimes against nature, he has endangered the safety of the planet. The citizens of Krypton did not believe Jor-El, but he knew he was correct. He made a ship to send his son to a nearby space sector, and he assured his son that he would soon follow, but after Kal-El was sent off, the planet was destroyed, and he was left alone, making his way to Earth. Growing Up in Kansas When entering Earth's atmosphere, Kal-El's ship caused an anomaly, which convinced employees at major corporations such as Stark Industries, WayneTech, and LexCorp to investigate and discover what it was, but only Stark Industries was capable of discovering it landed in Kansas. However, they were unable to pinpoint its exact location. Kal-El crash landed in the small town of Smallville, where he was adopted by an old couple who were incapable of having children, who believed they were blessed with this child. They were unable to understand the message in the ship, but they kept it and named the baby Clark. Power Development Growing up, Clark never seemed like a normal child. He was always bigger than his pears, which caused him to be bullied. One day, he came home, tired of his life, and when he lashed out he punched the wall of the barn, which knocked a large gaping hole into the side of it. He freaked out and tried to explain it to his parents, but his father eventually decided it was time to tell him the truth. Clark was shown the ship, and the message intrigued him. Somehow he understood what his real father was saying, and after it was over, he didn't feel the same around his adoptive parents. Soon enough, he began testing to see what else he could do, and he discovered multiple powers such as flight and heat vision. Moving to Metropolis Clark then began using his powers to make it through High School, and after graduating he attended one year of Smallville college before moving to a city near New York called Metropolis, where he joined a Stark Industries training college, since he wanted to work on defense systems for the government agency his father used to be a part of, called S.H.I.E.L.D. After three years in the Metropolis college, Clark had graduated and was accepted into Stark Industries. For some time, he tried to lead a normal life with the new business, but part of him knew it wouldn't work out forever. Occasionally, Clark would let loose and use his powers for fun just to calm down and remind himself he is different, but he tries not to let his past affect his present. Meeting Tony Stark About a week later, Clark came into work early and he discovered his boss, Tony Stark, had also arrived early to look over the work place. Clark had never met his boss in person, so he attempted to make a good first impression, but before he could get close to him, one of his co-workers had disconnected a power wire and let it fly towards Tony, which would have electrocuted him, but Clark noticed it and he used his superhuman speed to push Tony out of the way and he took the electric wire, which hardly affected him, but he played it off as if he were in great pain. Tony ordered that he got help immediately, and after it was made sure he was okay, Tony wished to speak with Clark. In his office, Tony told Clark he knew he had powers, so he asked if he was a mutant, but Clark denied the claim, so that he was simply different. The conversation soon took a new turn, and the two of them became good friends. Tony offered Clark a new job. He said if he would use his powers to become a superhero and sponsor Stark Industries, but Clark politely declined. Stark accepted that, but he instead hired Clark as his new body guard, which he gladly accepted. Public Debut Guilted into Heroism Superman, the Man of Steel LexCorp Advertisements Discovering Kryptonite Batman Saving Lois Lane New Krypton Doomsday Original Justice Legion Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Super Strength Category:Flight Category:Heat Vision Category:Optic Blasts Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Justice Legion (Earth-0.5) Category:Earth-0.5 Category:Space Survival Category:Infrared Vision